Halo vs Metroid: Best of Both Worlds
by James DM
Summary: In the year 2547, Master Chief and his fellow SPARTAN-II's evacuate the ship as per Cole Protocol and find themselves stranded on a foreign planet. And to make things worse...they're attacked by a one-woman army. NOT A SEQUEL! CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1: Tough Landing

NOTE: This is NOT a sequel to the first one. This is a different series entirely. This is based on Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and a section of Halo: The Fall of Reach not dictated by the book.

_**Metroid vs. Halo**_

_**Chapter 1: Tough Landing**_

Samus dashed as fast as she could towards her gunship, tripping over her steps as she ran through the trembling Leviathan. She opened the door, and as its tendrils exposed a hole to the main room, she jumped through it, and then felt her body curve into a circle, and then felt herself melt away into a pool of light. The luminescent ball burst forward, lunging forward in an arched trajectory several times until it landed in front of her gunship, and then turned dim to reveal Samus' vibrant suit. She ran onto the hatch of her gunship and waited for the platform to raise her into the ship. She sat on the ship, and pressed her hand on the control panel. On her visor appeared a map of the galaxy, and a set of coordinate presets. She chose one to take her into orbit over the Pirate Homeworld, and the ship burst out of the Leviathan into the acid rain-laden crimson sky. She felt her ship rock as the Leviathan exploded behind her.

The lifeboat shook as it began its descent towards the gray planet. Master Chief stood in the middle, looking at Kelly. She hadn't fastened her seat belt. If anyone was gonna be lost it'd be her. He was placed in charge of Blue Team, as usual, and was sharing the lifeboat with Green Team. The lifeboat finally impacted, and Chief fell to the floor. He probably sprained his ankle, because it hurt. He looked on his HUD. He was injured; the impact came through his shields and hydrostatic gel layer of his suit. He'd need a MedKit.

Aurora Unit 242 finally finished her boring debriefing on Samus' next mission. Absolutely not feeling like doing anything for a while, she took a second to gaze at the new blue finish of her suit. Now infested to the core with Phazon, its shell was a deep, strong blue. It seemed to glow beautifully. She took a look at her radar, and something weird has happening next to Norion. A ship was dropping what looked like little escape pods towards it, and then the ship exploded. From what she saw, the ship was not Galactic Federation, which meant only one thing: it was Space Pirate. She put in the coordinates and the ship warped to the GF base Norion.

Master Chief opened the hatch and opened up the MediKit. He opened up the latch and took out the pill inside. He picked up his helmet and swallowed the pill. He gradually felt his leg get better for a few minutes. Kelly opened the door and stepped outside, gun at the ready. All the other SPARTANS did the same. I watched as they checked their 3's, 9's, and 12's, and then Kurt came back in and helped me to my feet.

"Kurt, status and casualty report." I ordered.

"No casualties. Linda was injured but a MediKit cleared it right up, and you used the second one, sir, so I guess that means…"

"It means we can't afford another serious injury. Here's the deal—all units stay sharp and follow the lead of Fred and I. Kelly, send a distress report to the UNSC on an encrypted channel. Blue and Red Teams, go!"

The gray surface of Norion came into view, its bright atmosphere nearly blinding Samus. She turned to her right and pressed a yellow button, which closed blast shield over the gunship's windshield. She pressed a dial on the ceiling of the gunship, and typed in a random channel. She liked to do this for fun.

"This is SPARTAN-087 Kelly of Blue Team, present with Red Team, under the command of SPARTAN-117 and SPARTAN-104 respectively," a female voice came through the radio. "we're broadcasting on an encrypted channel to any nearby UNSC personnel. We're on an unidentified planet, seemingly comprised of forest and jungle. We were previously on the UNSC frigate _Baron,_ but self-destructed as per Cole Protocol, Article 1 when a Covenant Destroyer cornered us. We request extraction as soon as possible. Our coordinates are being sent with this transmission."

This was a strange transmission. What's even stranger was that her ship managed to pick up the transmission, considering it was encrypted. But she quickly remembered the upgrade she installed into it on Aleihs III to allow the ship's computer to do so. She typed in a command to have her ship recover the coordinates. After a few seconds, the ship showed the set of coordinates, and Samus was mortified to see that they came from Norion—the planet she was in orbit around. If she understood the transmission correctly, this "_Baron_" self-destruct after being endangered by a much more powerful foe. And they were nearby.

She was in danger.


	2. Chapter 2: Collision

_**Chapter 2: Collision**_

The SPARTANs had their orders. Leaders established. But before anyone could execute their orders, the team of ten SPARTAN's found themselves cornered by strange armored characters. They looked quite powerful, but, like all other normal humans, they moved slowly to the superhuman SPARTANs. Thinking fast, Master Chief dashed towards one of them, but was startled when he saw as soon as he began bolting to him, he emanated a blue aura, and quickly put his gun in Chief's face, which was startling considering the SPARTANs' superiority. Reflexively, Master Chief ducked below him, and glanced up to see a long stream of blue energy emitting from the soldier's arm cannon. Even through his distance from the beam, he could feel a strange heat jutting sharply from the beam, and Master Chief knew it would be hazardous on contact.

Master Chief looked to his right. Everyone seemed to be locked in tight battle. Some of these foreign soldiers were felled. It seemed his teams were doing well—WHAM! A heel to his helmet. He got knocked down, but rolled backward immediately and flipped out his pistol. He glanced up and WHAM—in a stroke of skill—and luck—he put a lead round into the middle of the soldier's visor. He toppled to the ground, and Master Chief turned.

He saw Kelly firing her MA3B at one of the soldiers who was giving Frederic a hard time, and saw a soldier charging up another blue cannon in his arm, emanating the same aura. Master Chief dove towards the soldier and knocked him over, blasting his beam prematurely. It luckily penetrated the back of the soldier attacking Frederic and went straight through to his chest. The soldier fell on his back, and Master Chief saw a strange, viscous, blue fluid escape him. Was that his blood? Was he alien? Whatever that liquid was, Master Chief knew better than to go near it.

The gunship landed on the landing dock of Norion, set up by the Galactic Federation. GF Troopers stood there to greet her as soon as she would come out of the ship. But Samus stayed. She was staring at the map her ship had uploaded to her HUD, completely puzzled. The coordinates sent with the transmission took her here. But it wasn't on a GF channel, which means it was a foreign signal. So if no one foreign was here…where were they?

Then it hit her. Base Sector Zero was not on ground level. It's high, high above the surface. Whoever sent the transmission had probably crash-landed on the forest surface of Norion. She was at the wrong altitude.

Immediately she reconfigured the coordinate input. She pulled her thrusters, and her ship rose above the landing dock. The GF troopers turned to look. They were probably dismayed she had to leave so soon, but were then surprised to see she was going to a region usually untouched by GF troops except in times of possible threat to the naval base.

She stopped her ship midair, and lowered the hatch. She found herself standing on a hatch below her ship, and looked down. There were about four GF Troopers, incapacitated by what seemed like ten unknown soldiers. They must have been the ones who sent the distress message. But they were engaging Galactic Federation Personnel—and that was unacceptable. She locked her targeting reticule onto five of the soldiers, and fired five Seeker Ice Missiles. In a second, five of the soldiers were frozen. She then dove down, and when she landed swept one of them on the ground, and then punched him in his stomach. She then focused herself on another.

This was insane. This weird…blue…armored…thing had just dove down from out of nowhere, and had frozen five of his men and knocked another unconscious. And now she was fixed on him. But what was stranger—everyone was supposed to move slowly because of the SPARTANs' improved reaction time. She seemed to move at normal speed. What was going on?

Master Chief fired his assault rifle at the blue figure and was pleased when he saw each bullet land. But immediately it…changed. It turned into a large ball. And it rolled towards Master Chief. He saw it gain speed, and just take the bullets. Realizing he was wasting ammo, he withdrew his rifle and jumped three meters over it. He landed atop a rock, and was awestruck when he saw the ball spring towards him quickly. He cocked back his fist, ready to punch the ball into tiny shards—but it was intercepted by a blur of green.

Frederic had caught it in the nick of time, and landed on the ground, wrestling it to keep it in his hands. But eventually he let go when he saw something on his chest. It was a bright little sphere. Only at the last minute did Master Chief see what it was.

"FREDERIC! NO!" the smoke from the explosive cleared, to reveal Frederic unconscious at the bottom of a crater. The ball turned back into a humanoid form, sights still fixed on Master Chief.

Samus had Master Chief locked on, and raised up her cannon. She felt vibration in her body as the Nova Beam charged on her arm cannon. One blast from this would take care of this one, who seemed to be giving her the most trouble. Immediately she felt herself being held in a headlock by another one of the soldiers. Trying to wrestle herself free, the two who remained ready to fight dashed in front of her and started beating her around with their hands. Fists, elbows, and knees erupted pain in all parts of Samus' body. Eventually, Samus had enough. She elbowed the soldier behind her in the stomach, and pulled him to the floor, placing her foot on his throat. The soldier to her left, which, from the grunts Samus heard while this soldier punched her, was female, Samus shot in the stomach with one Nova Beam. Samus then looked to the last, who held his pistol right to her head.

"Any last words, freak?" Master Chief said, finger on the trigger of his pistol. The armored character remained silent.

Samus then felt herself being pulled to the ground. The SPARTAN on the ground had trapped her legs in a scissorlock and she fell back.

Master Chief and Kurt stood up and pulled out their assault rifles. They erupted onto the enigma, hurting it severely. Eventually it was motionless.

"Damn…" Master Chief sighed slowly. "We're going to need medical attention immediately. Hopefully we can get help from up there. Kurt, casualties?"

Before Kurt could answer, they were both rammed by something massive. When they both collided into a rock, they looked up to see that a huge, orange gunship had knocked them into the rock. It pulled back, and revealed the blue figure standing before them again. They both collapsed to the ground.

"There's nothing other than winning…" Master Chief said with whatever breaths he could afford. "I'm not going to lose. I'm not…"

Master Chief's world went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Admiral Dane

_**Chapter 3: Admiral Dane**_

Master Chief awoke in what appeared to be a medical bay. The nurses were human. He wasn't hurt…but he could barely move. From fatigue. He was able to lift his head and looked left. Everyone on his squad was on hospital beds, and their hearts were still going, which meant everyone was still alive. Master Chief looked to his right. The blue figure sat there.

"No one on your squad died. Surprisingly, they weren't all that hurt by my attacks. You have remarkable healing capabilities. But you all required medical attention for early prevention of Phazon Sickness."

This thing was a woman? And it was human?

"Who are you? What…what is Phazon Sickness?" Master Chief struggled to get his words out. "And why should I trust you?"

"Phazon was that blue substance that came out of the corpse nearby you. Long-term exposure to it will result in a special kind of cancer with no definite cure…and one of the worst caners as well. I interrogated the one you call 'Kelly' and discovered you were the ones that sent the distress message. I brought you here and demanded you get medical attention from the Federation's finest medical staff."

"How could…you have heard…the distress call?" Master Chief was confused. "It was on an encrypted…ugh…channel."

"My gunship's radio is fitted with a special decoder that was specially invented for me at the Aleihs III shipyard. It can decode any transmission, no matter how complicated. When I saw the escape pods go down and discovered there were hostiles headed to your position, I assumed the worst. Plus when you attacked Galactic Federation personnel, it didn't help the situation."

"They failed to identify themselves, weapons up. We assumed hostility and defended ourselves."

Galactic Federation personnel approaching foreign life-forms aggressively? That didn't sound like the GF to Samus. From the way this guy was talking, it sounded like he was a soldier all the way down to the core.

"That's over now. We have bigger problems." Samus said. She stood and saluted, and Admiral Dane came into the room, standing next to Master Chief's bed.

"At ease, Samus. You've done admirably." So that was the name of this character. Samus. Wait…no rank? Was she not part of the military? Master Chief looked as the man fixed his gaze on him. From all the medals, ribbons, and honors on his uniform, Master Chief knew he would have to treat him with respect.

"Analysis confirms your title is Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, affiliation unknown. My name is Admiral Dane."

Now Master Chief _knew _he would have to respect him.

"What is your affiliation?"

"United Nations Space Command Navy." Master Chief replied dryly.

"Who is the 'Covenant'?"

At the sheer mention of their name, Master Chief felt the blood in his veins run hot. He gathered the strength to clench a fist. The thought of getting back into action made him raring to land onto the battlefield and pull some triggers.

"Master Chief." Admiral Dane brought him back to Earth.

"My apologies, sir." Master Chief took a breath. "The Covenant is an organized collection of powerful alien races, who possess technology, knowledge, and firepower that far surpasses that of the UNSC. We know not much of them, except that they have some form of leadership, a caste system, and the undying desire to end the human race. They've been on an ongoing campaign to destroy all UNSC colonies. They've succeeded in destroying colonies such as Harvest, and the UNSC is doing everything in their power to stop them in their tracks…but by 2535 almost all the outer colonies were gone. We hope to find a way to stop them before they find Earth."

"Earth?"

"Our homeworld."

"Thank you, Master Chief. We will use the information you've given to us to assess the situation. For now, you and your team get bed rest."

"Thank you, sir." Master Chief hated the idea of being confined to a bed, but even a SPARTAN sometimes has to admit that at this point, there wasn't much he could do. He watched as Admiral Dane and Samus stepped out of the room.

Admiral Dane and Samus went into the control room. Technicians were still working on some damages from the Pirate invasion of Norion long ago. There were some computer technicians who were running some programs. The chatter between them in the room and orders from their superiors were really the only sound heard in the room; otherwise it was basically a dull roar. It amused Samus when she read the logbook

Admiral Dane stood at the end of the bridge, followed by Samus.

"Ensign Parvelo, I want the UNSC personnel out of here as soon as possible. I don't care about their condition, or whether or not they're still alive—they are to be extracted from here without a single hair left here. We can't afford for them to bring _their_ enemy here, after we're recovering from an assault from _our _enemy."

Samus couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Admiral Dane really going to send helpless people on their own to die?

"Sir," Samus began, "I really don't advise you—"

Admiral Dane turned around, a look of disgust on his face. In a low but antagonistic voice, he snapped "Last time I checked, Samus, you were given orders to investigate the Leviathan Battleship in orbit around the Space Pirate Homeworld. You intentionally defied those orders and made your way here, and that is unacceptable. As I see it, you're in no position to advise anything, especially not to your employer. So I say—and I won't repeat—if you really want the Federation's money, and I'm _sure_ you do, I suggest you pack up your stuff and head out to the Space Pirate Homeworld before I _really_ get angry." And with that he turned around and continued to bark orders to the technicians, as if Samus were invisible.

Samus, both embarrassed and furious, was fighting back the urge to drive a Hyper Missile through Dane's heart. After finally collecting herself, she stormed down the bridge and out of the control room.

The door shut behind her, and she was outside on the landing dock. She switched to her Command Visor and called in her gunship. Within two minutes it landed before her, and she sighed. She raised her foot to step, but the floor beneath her shook and she fell to the ground. She shook off her confusion, and then felt a shadow loom over her. She looked overhead, and her heart sank.

"Oh, no…"


	4. Chapter 4: The Invasion

Hey guys, author's note lololol. This is meant for anyone who's read my previous Samus vs. MC fic. If not, then this is a _**SPOILER.**_ If you have, then you remember that they had a very close relationship that ended up romantic at the end. To anyone who wants to see it again, or doesn't want to, just know that it's NOT GOING TO HAPPEN HERE. By giving them this intimate friendship in the last fic, they ended up being OOC and I think it turned it from Samus vs. Master Chief to Some other person similar to Samus vs. Some other person similar to Master Chief. Here, their relationship is going to be strictly professional, and at times (more often than not) antagonistic, where they're at each other's throats. This way I can also keep the Samus _VS_. Mater Chief in there somewhere.

Also, I'm working on making my chapters longer, but if you're hoping for anything much longer than this length, you're out of luck; my writing is my writing.

So, on with Chapter 4!

_**Chapter 4: The Invasion**_

"We call it a Spirit," Samus looked back and saw Master Chief limping towards her, looking up. "It's a DX-class Covenant Dropship; holds up to thirty warriors and assorted vehicles."

What's he doing out of bed? If he doesn't receive treatment the Phazon sickness will kick in and kill him! Wait a minute…Samus hatched a plan. This visitor didn't know her. For all he knew, she was a colonel in the Federation Marines! She could pretend she had authority. Beneath her mask, a smile hatched.

"As your superior, I order you to return to the medical bay—" Master Chief cut her off.

She's not fooling me for a second, Master Chief thought. "I was right there when you and Admiral Dane were speaking. He addressed you as Samus, no rank beforehand. Therefore it can be confirmed you're not part of the military. Bounty hunter, mercenary, I don't know. But I know that you have no authority to order me, nor I you."

Samus was really getting pissed now. She was sick of being scolded twice in one day. Every single time she tried to look out for the health of this one man and his troops, she would get it in her face for no apparent reason. Her muscles seemed to flex involuntarily, and her left hand snaked around his throat fast as lightning. She turned and held his body over the ledge that would lead to the abyss of Norion's surface.

"Listen to me, you piece of swine," Samus spat, "I bust my ass day in and day out doing all the things the Galactic Federation's military is too damn lazy to do, and for the past two hours I've been looking to make sure YOU and your pansy team stay alive, and all I've done is catch hell for it. I don't need to get lip from you, not Admiral Dane, not anyone right now. So if you flash your military know-how to me one more time, I'll show you my favorite way to make Space Pirates explode. Get it?" On those last two words, Samus squeezed a bit harder on Master Chief's neck. Before he had a chance to answer, she threw him on the floor behind her, and then turned to face him.

"Now tell me how to stop this thing."

Well, this one was definitely a piece of work. Master Chief stumbled up from the ground, letting out a cough. He had a mind to kick her off the ledge right then and there, but after all she had put them through, and all she had done for them, he knew it wouldn't end well for him.

"Our conventional weapons aren't enough to breach its hull. It's made of an extremely strong alloy; most likely similar to the alloy used to make CCS-class Battlecruisers. Those are usually defeated by MAC guns. But—" Master Chief looked to Samus to see if she was listening. She wasn't. She was talking to Admiral Dane over an intercom system.

"Admiral Dane! The Covenant are invading! Get all authorized GF personnel onto the stationary turrets."

"Roger, Samus." Samus heard Admiral Dane's reply, and heard his orders being thrown left and right in the background.

"Orders, sir?" Samus asked.

"Stay here, Samus. The Leviathan Battleship can wait—we have bigger priorities now."

Samus flipped a switch and turned to Master Chief. "It looks like I'm staying here. GF Marines are getting onto the stationary turrets to shoot down all enemy aircraft. Looks like you, me, and the remainder of the Marines are handling the ground operations.

Master Chief nodded. "Fair enough—LOOK OUT!"

Samus ducked at the last minute, and a burst of blue plasma passed over her head. Master Chief sidestepped and let it pass him. Samus turned around, and saw the blue, lean figure standing in the center of a circle of small, orange pygmies.

"Covenant!" Master Chief yelled. "Attack!" He then realized he had not brought a weapon with him. Thinking quickly, he leapt forward, heading towards the Elite. It fired its shots nonstop at him, and he let the armor cushion the blows. Eventually he stuck out his hand and grabbed the Elite's neck, and then knocked the Elite to the floor. He increased the pressure on his neck until the fussing Elite was dead. He then picked up the plasma rifle in his hand and used it to knock the Grunt beside him so far back he fell off the ledge and down into the forest below.

Samus was not idle during this; she had jumped in the air, and then spun her body quickly until she entered Screw Attack. She dive-bombed down uncomfortably close to Master Chief, killing three Grunts with her attack. She then turned into Morph Ball, and boosted forward towards a Grunt. The grunt dodged at the last minute, and Samus turned back into her humanoid form. She turned around, ready to blow this little retard to bits, but saw Master Chief had completed the job for her. After the scream of the lifeless Grunt faded away, Master Chief dropped the body from his grip and kicked it away.

"Come on," Master Chief urged. "There'll be more along the way."

Samus went up to the door. Authorization lock. She placed her left hand on it. It didn't open. She tried it again. Nothing. She tried it one more time, and it opened—"AGH!" the screaming figure fell on Samus, and she stepped back out of surprise. The felled GF Marine was dead before it hit the floor. She looked up, and saw three Elites, two blue and one red. She had no idea what the point of the color variety was, but she didn't want to find out. She aimed her weapon, and got a lock on the Elite charging at her.

"Be careful!" Master Chief knocked her out of the way. The Elite tumbled past the two of them, and Master Chief grabbed it by the neck and held it in a headlock. Samus fired a Nova Blast at its head several times, diminishing its shields and killing it. Master Chief dropped the carcass.

"These things are really strong. One club could be the end of you if you're not properly protected."

"I _think_ I can handle it," Samus said back, and then went into Morph Ball and boosted towards the two Elites, knocking one of them on the ground—the red one sidestepped out of the way. Master Chief fired some Plasma Rifle shots at it, and diminished its shields. Samus then turned back into human form and fired an Ice Missile at him. When frozen, Master Chief fired a shot and the Covenant popsicle broke into shards.

They were doing well so far. But Master Chief felt that there would be a bit too much tension between Samus and he to work together functionally.


	5. Chapter 5: Teamwork

_**Chapter 5: Teamwork**_

Chief held down the trigger while hiding behind cover and his Covenant weapon sent tiny pink shards into the chest of an Elite who was engaging Samus. The Elite saw this, but thought no mind of it—its main priority was killing Samus. Samus covered her eyes as the needles erupted in a blast of pink, and the bloodstained Elite fell to the floor. Master Chief was pround of his work, but apparently Samus wasn't. She shot him a look of scorn; Chief could see it through her visor. They then both turned to the sound of Grunts screaming—they were running away at the sight of the felled Elite. "He killed Sangheli! RUN!" one yelled. One brave one turned around at the last second and threw a blue, flaming ball. Samus, not even noticing it, locked onto the Grunt and fired a charged shot at it. The gigantic blast engulfed the body of the Grunt. Letting out a blood-curdling scream, its body diminished to ash. Samus always though the Plasma Beam had a nice effect that way, and the Nova Beam attachment just added to it.

Wait a minute—no! Master Chief saw the blue light heading near Samus. A plasma grenade! He sprinted towards Samus and pushed her out of the way, and then hit the deck. The grenade passed safely overhead, and when it landed about seven feet from him—BOOM. Master Chief leapt up to his feet.

Samus was NOT happy. She sat up and fixed her glare on Master Chief. "Will you stop doing that? I can _handle_ enemies. I've done it before—"

"ENOUGH!" Master Chief cut her off. "Listen to me. I don't know how you've been operating your little mercenary missions, and frankly, I could give a flying one. But right now, you have a partner. You're part of a team. That means we have to use teamwork; we have to cover each other's backs in order to keep each other alive, whether you like it or not. So shape up and move out."

"You're pushing it," Samus growled. "Remember what I told you." She pointed her cannon at him.

"You know what?" Master Chief looked at her, so much disdain in his eyes. If only she could see it. "Shoot me. Mutilate me. Do what you want. In that case, you're no better than the Covenant, or even Admiral Dane. Because you've punished someone who's just looking out for you, like you did for me. Which I appreciate. But don't throw it away by being a one-person show. Now I won't say it again—let's MOVE OUT." And Master Chief turned and ran through the next door, not even looking back. Samus knew she was beaten. She pulled herself to her feet and followed him.

This door led to a long hallway. Neither Chief's nor Samus' radars indicate any enemies through here, so they stayed frosty and pressed forth. They got to the next door. Another authorization lock. Samus placed her hand on the lock. The scanner moved up and down as it read her hand, letting out a humming sound that was taking FAR too long.

"_Access denied"_ a monotone feminine voice rang out.

"What the hell is up with the locks today?!?!" Samus yelled.

"Forget the locks," Master Chief said. He jutted his leg out in front of him, and as a result the door flew off the hinges fifteen feet ahead of them. Master Chief took a breath, and him and Samus went through the door.

"Motion tracker indicates hordes of enemies present…" Master Chief advised.

"…but no one is here," Samus continued.

Instantly, thousands of Grunts fell down from above onto Samus, resulting in a huddling mass of Covenant where Samus used to be. Master Chief dashed over to the pile and started throwing them away one by one, but no matter how many he threw, more and more seemed to fall. As Master Chief continued to throw them off, he felt a huge weight fall on him. He pulled the Grunt off his back, and stepped back from the pile. What was he to do? He—BOOM! An explosion scattered the pile of grunts across the room. From the middle of the explosion came a blue ball, which then turned back into Samus.

"I like leaving them surprises," Samus said. He and Master Chief looked up. The ceiling was clear. Time to press on.

"So what's been going on with the locks?" Master Chief asked as they headed towards the next door.

"I don't know. The locks are configured so that they only open to people with authorized DNA, myself included. The only place where security protocols could be reconfigured is in the control room, not far from here."

Master Chief had an idea. "What else is in the control room? Research files of any kind?"

"Yes, that's where our main database is, which is directly linked to Aurora Unit 242, the head supercomputer of the GFS Olympus."

"Then that's probably what they're looking for," Master Chief suggested. "When they saw our lifeboats go down here and detected other human activity here as well, they must have assumed this to be a UNSC colony. They're going to scavenge whatever intelligence they can scrape up, and then…" Master Chief bowed his head in dismay. He'd seen it before. He didn't want to relive it.

"What?"

Master Chief hesitated. "They'll destroy Norion," he finally sighed. "They'll use special lasers in order to wipe out all life on the surface and make it a barren wasteland. There's no escape."

Master Chief couldn't see through well through Samus' visor, but from what he could see, it seemed Samus was affected by his words. It was strange, see had seemed so hard-hearted before. Why the sudden change in demeanor?

"Then there's no time to waste," Samus replied. Master Chief heard a little tremble in her voice. "We have to press on."

Samus ran up to the next door, Master Chief behind him. She charged her Nova Beam and fired, blowing the door clean off. They were greeted by a few Elites, who all let out a large roar simultaneously. Master Chief and Samus dashed in opposite directions, one aiming for a Major, another heading for a Minor Domo. Master Chief strafed from left to right as the Elite sent forward blasts of plasma to his direction. Master Chief whipped out his Plasma Rifle and fired a flurry of light at the Elite, who also strafed. Master Chief leapt forward, doing a graceful front flip, and landed with his legs around the Elite's neck. A carefully orchestrated movement of his hips, and the Elite's neck was broken. Chief dropped his rifle and picked up the Elite's in order to get better battery.

Samus threw her left arm in front of her. The yellow, shining Grapple Beam shot out of the back of her hand, and latched onto a support beam on the ceiling. The Plasma Rifle shots hit her suit, and she could see her shields slowly declining.

"ARGH!" She tugged on the lasso, and the support beam fell, bringing down a few feet of rubble and debris onto the two unlucky Elites. Samus' Grapple Beam retracted. She looked to her left, expecting to see Master Chief slapping some aliens around. Instead, she saw Master Chief pinned down by an Elite, and another one kicking him all over the place.

"No way," Samus whispered. She sprinted forward, and then switched to Morph Ball. She used Boost Ball, and felt herself gather speed. Faster, faster, faster…WHAM! She toppled the Elite to the floor. She sprung in the air, and changed back. Then she began to spin into Screw Attack, and dove to the next one. Her pure energy form hit the Elite's head and knocked it clean off. She landed next to its carcass and changed back. Master Chief pushed the body off him and turned around to see the other Elite was struggling to get back on its feet. Chief crawled over to it, brandishing a knife. The Elite, not stupid, went to grab his arm. Chief pushed it away and slit the Elite's throat. Chief withdrew his bloodstained knife and stood up.

"What the hell was that?" Master Chief asked as he pulled himself to his feet.

"That was what you call teamwork," Samus replied with a smirk, and then went to the next door.


	6. Chapter 6: The Control Room

_**Chapter 6: The Control Room**_

They'd made it to the Control Room. It was a tall tower that overshadowed all other establishments in Base Sector Zero. There were large windows from which all of Norion was visible. There were computers, terminals, etc…but most of all there were dead bodies of technicians and programmers who were formerly working on those computers. They'd been replaced by Covenant trying to hack the server.

"Chief," Samus whispered, "I've used these computers before. I need you to engage the Covenant while I work on bringing the security systems online and restore any documents stolen."

"No problem," Chief replied. He dropped his plasma rifle, and bolted forward. He stopped right behind an Elite sitting at a computer, and twisted its neck around. It let out a small whimper, and died. The other Elites, when they saw this, leapt from their seats and dashed towards Master Chief. Chief picked up the dead body and tossed it at a Major Elite. The Major caught it, and tossed it out the window. The window shattered with the impact, and wind gust through the tower from its altitude. Master Chief lunged forward with his fist, sending the Elite back. He turned fast, and launched a roundhouse kick at a Minor Domo behind him. The Minor fell, and threw its rifle in the air. Chief caught it, and clubbed the Elite over the face with it. He then turned around and fired some plasma shots at the head of an Elite trying to sneak up behind him. The Elite fell with a groan.

Samus watched all this, amazed at how strong he was as a soldier. He was destroying enemies lightning-fast. Oh, man! she thought. I forgot! She looked to her right, at one of the computer terminals. She pressed a button on her helmet, and her HUD turned into the Scan Visor. She scanned the computer to see which one it was. _Scanning…scanning…scan complete. This GF computer terminal controls the security systems of Base Sector Zero. _She turned off her Scan Visor, and dashed towards the computer, using the confusion instilled by Master Chief's onslaught as cover. She reached over to the keyboard, but her hand was grabbed by a red-armored Elite. She looked to her left, and saw the Elite's face right in hers. It let out a mighty roar, fogging up her visor. Then—BAM! Master Chief came with a pipe and hit it over the head several times. He then went back to the other Elites who seemed to be pouring into the room, replacing each one that died. Samus went back to the computer, and typed in a secret code. _Security System Protocols restored to default settings._ The computerized voice finished speaking, and Samus went to the next one. She scanned it fast. _This GF computer terminal contains the direct link to the databases controlled by Aurora Unit 242._

Samus logged in as the master account and typed in a code, but the screen didn't change to a window she wanted instead, a popup came, saying _Unauthorized personnel attempting linkup to Aurora Unit database. What do you want to do? _She typed in another code. _Severing all unauthorized links…task complete._ Samus' work was finished she turned to look at what was happening. Master Chief stood in the center of the room, panting. The floor was lined with piles upon piles of bodies of Elites, Jackals, and Grunts. It was insane. Master Chief had done it all single-handedly. Samus couldn't believe her eyes. She switched to her Scan Visor once more, but this time scanned Master Chief. _Scan Complete. Master Chief Petty Officer John-117. Affiliation: United Nations Space Command Navy. Subject is a SPARTAN-II, the most elite soldiers of UNSC due to physical bioaugmentations and intense training from an early age. Approach with caution. _Samus was sure to save the logbook entry for future study.

"So, Samus," Master Chief called out.

Samus turned off her Scan Visor and looked to him.

"We've restored normal operations to this base, correct?" Chief asked.

"Yes," Samus replied, still in shock of all the bodies on the floor. "We have."

"But I'm sure Covenant aerial forces are still in the area. Our work's not done here."

"Actually," Samus turned to the window. "I think it is."

The sky was littered with Stiletto-class fighters; most likely from the GFS Olympus Fleet. They flew at blazing speeds, blowing up Covenant dropships and gunships left and right. Master Chief was astounded. It seemed so easy for the Federation to do this, but for the UNSC it was such a chore.

Samus heard a transmission in her ear. "Samus, this is Admiral Dane." Whoopee. "The Olympus Fleet has both space and air operations in the bag. I wanted to thank you and Master Chief for your contributions to eliminating the Covenant ground troops; we couldn't have done it without you. Your orders are as follows: GET MASTER CHIEF BACK TO THE MEDICAL BAY."

"Understood, sir." Samus replied. The channel ended. Samus looked to Master Chief. He looked at her, and then collapsed. It seemed the disease was kicking in. Samus ran to him and knelt by his side, feeling his neck. She felt no pulse. Her heart began to beat faster, and she began to sweat. Oh, no…he couldn't have been dying now! Who knew what was coming next? She could need him and he'd be dead!

Master Chief felt the inside of his helmet become drenched with sweat. He felt his hand begin to shake and shake and shake. He fell unconscious.

"Not again…" Master Chief heard Samus' words fade before his world disappeared before his eyes.

Okay, I know this chapter was short. Don't whine about it.


	7. Chapter 7: SPARTAN II

_**Chapter 7: SPARTAN-II**_

The blackness dissipated. The medical bay was revealed again. Chief looked to his right, and just as he expected, there was Samus, watching over him.

"So what, are you assigned to watch over me?" Chief asked, sarcastically.

"No, I'm doing it of my own accord." She replied. "Mostly because I'd like to learn more about these 'SPARTAN-IIs', but also because I think you'd make a good role model for me in terms of combat."

"I'm flattered," Chief felt a little grin nestle on his face.

"What happened, anyway?" Chief asked. "Why am I back in here?"

Samus hesitated for a minute. How could she put it? _She _didn't even understand it that well. "The Phazon Sickness was starting to get the best of you. They were able to administer a vaccine that should keep you going for three days. For your teammates here, it'll eventually wear off because they've been resting the whole time, but…because of your participation in the suppression of the Covenant invasion here, the disease had time to grow. It may wear off, it may not. We'll have to wait and see."

Samus heard a buzzing in her ear. She was receiving a transmission. "_Samus, this is Admiral Dane,_"

Chief watched as Samus received her orders. At first, her replies started with a simple "Yeah," "Sure," "Okay," but they eventually became more grave.

"Oh…I see…I understand sir. I'll be right there." She turned off her mic, and looked to Chief.

"What's going on?"

"Kelly has been captured during the Covenant siege. They're currently on a Covenant frigate not far from the Elysia system. Apparently Admiral Dane sent a few teams of soldiers and fighters in order to take back Kelly, but apparently we'd underestimated the Covenant's power."

"A bad mistake to make," Chief added in.

"So he's asking me to locate Kelly and destroy the ship,"

"Hmm…all right." Chief lay back again, and closed his eyes.

Samus looked as his form flat across the bed. While Master Chief was unconscious, she had read the logbook entry she had gained when she scanned him. What got her most was the fact that SPARTAN-II's ate, slept, and breathed war. They believed there was nothing but winning, and the slight sound of their enemies or combat would get their blood running, which was probably what got Master Chief to pull himself out of bed and provide Samus with assistance. As she looked at Master Chief lying so still, the more she knew that idleness wasn't healthy for him. She flipped on her mic and dialed an address to Admiral Dane's private system.

"Sir, I do have one request before embarking on the mission,"

"_State it, Samus._" He replied.

"I'd like one Stiletto-class fighter. I'd like to bring an accomplice who I think would be of great benefit to me on this mission,"

"_Ah…I see. Very well. Expect the fighter in ten minutes._"

"Thank you, Admiral."

"Who are you bringing?" Samus turned to see Chief looking at her.

"You know who," Samus said matter-of-factly. "Now move out, soldier." Samus got up and walked out of the Medical Bay. Chief smirked and got up.

---------

**Author's Note: **Okay, this Chapter was B.S. I actually wanted to save all the cool stuff for the next chapter. BE PATIENT!!!!


End file.
